Remote
by W-chan00
Summary: Takatora encontra um artefato misterioso na floresta. Ele está bem ansioso, pois tal artefato foi usado por outro grupo de Riders alguns anos atrás. Mas compartilhar sua descoberta com Kouta e Mitsuzane parece não ser a melhor das ideias...
1. Descoberta

**Disclaimer:** **Kamen Rider Gaim** e seus personagens pertence a **TOEI Company** ~ pena... senão eu iria devorar aquele Melão todinho u.u

**Sinopse:** Takatora encontra um artefato misterioso na floresta. Ele está bem ansioso, pois tal artefato foi usado por outro grupo de Riders alguns anos atrás. Mas compartilhar sua descoberta com Kouta e Mitsuzane parece não ser a melhor das ideias...

PS: Esta fic é um presente para os meus amigos **May Fuji** e **Masahiro Usui Hanto Jyou** por me incentivarem a voltar a escrever =^.^=

* * *

**REMOTE**

**Capítulo 1: Descoberta**

**Floresta de Helheim**

Era um dia como outro qualquer. Uma manhã comum. Takatora adentrou a floresta com seu Sengoku Driver na cintura e o Musou Saber na mão. Aquilo era rotina para ele. Todos os dias, o Chefe da Yggdrasill acordava bem cedo e entrava na floresta para treinar. Ele não se transformava, apenas treinava os golpes de espada sem armadura mesmo. Após o treino, depois de ter reduzido as armas artificiais da Yggdrasill a montes de sucata, ele sentou-se no chão, satisfeito por mais um treino concluído. Jogou-se direto no chão coberto de mato e deitou-se para descansar. Sentiu-se aliviado, e por alguns instantes fechou os olhos. Mas alguma coisa estava errada... Rapidamente ativou seu cinto e transformou-se em Zangetsu milésimos de segundos antes de uma caixa vinda do céu (?) cair direto na sua cabeça! Sim. Aquela caixa misteriosa caíra bem na sua cabeça, vinda de uma crack de Helhein que se abriu completamente do nada. Aquilo era realmente comum? De fato, ele deu sorte. Se mantivesse os olhos fechados por mais um segundo que fosse, sua cabeça teria sido esmagada por aquela coisa estranha. A pergunta era: O que diabos era aquilo?

Levantou-se, desfazendo a transformação. Ainda sentado no chão, tratou de abrir a caixa, meio receoso, (vai que aquela porra era uma bomba?) mas curioso para saber o que tinha dentro daquele objeto que se não fosse pelos seus bons reflexos, teria o matado.

– Mas o que...?

Perguntou-se, ao abrir a caixa. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao perceber que o conteúdo da caixa nada mais era do que carta?. Sim, CARTAS! Mas não se tratava de cartas comuns. Eram cartas de baralho, mas também não era um baralho comum. Era um baralho especial, anteriormente usado por quatro Kamen Riders que lutaram bravamente para selar os Undeads, alguns anos atrás. Esses monstros estavam selados nessas cartas, e os Riders eram capazes de usar a habilidade desses monstros para lutar depois dos mesmos serem selados, e Takatora sabia muito bem da existência dessas cartas e desses Riders.

– Não posso acreditar! Isso é uma raridade! Como essas cartas vieram parar aqui dessa maneira? As cartas dos Riders de Kamen Rider Blade! Preciso levar isso para um lugar seguro imediatamente – pensou, dirigindo-se rapidamente para dentro da torre.

Após tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e comer algo, Takatora foi para a sua sala examinar melhor o conteúdo da caixa. Ainda custava a crer que fosse mesmo as cartas verdadeiras, e logo pensou na sorte que teve daquilo ter caído em suas mãos. Se fosse mesmo o que ele estava pensando, seria uma tragédia se algo tão importante caísse em mãos de gente ruim, e, por alguma razão, ele achou melhor não comentar tal acontecimento com Ryouma.

Muito atentamente, ele usava seu computador pessoal para tentar descobrir alguma forma de verificar a veracidade das cartas que ele tinha em mãos. Os dedos sobre o teclado macio do notebook não paravam, até que ele descobriu algo interessante. Muito receoso, ele escolheu justamente a carta de categoria ace de espadas. Nesta carta, havia a figura de um inseto, mais precisamente um besouro, o naipe de espadas no meio do corpo do animal e abaixo dela as palavras "change beetle". Takatora já sabia que aquela carta era usada para que o Kamen Rider Blade pudesse se transformar. Achou melhor pegar outra carta e viu o quatro de espadas. "Tackle". Ao escolher a carta, ele aproximou lentamente do seu Sengoku Driver, e espantou-se a notar uma forte reação vindo da mesma, quando uma luz azul brilhante ofuscou seus olhos. A propriedade da carta foi ativada e um forte impacto o atingiu, fazendo com que ele literalmente voasse da cadeira e fosse parar na parede.

– Que força! Nossa, essa doeu! - disse, passando a mão sobre a cabeça, bagunçando os cabelos por causa da dor do impacto. - Essas cartas são mesmo as cartas daqueles Riders. Preciso manter isso em segredo. - Concluiu.

**Garagem da Equipe Gaim**

Mitsuzane e Kouta estavam treinando passos de dança. De repente, Kouta para, senta-se em uma cadeira e inicia uma conversa com Mitsuzane.

– Ei, Michy.

– O que foi, Kouta-san?

– Eu estava aqui pensando. Eu quero ir até a torre da Yggdrasill.

– Na Yggdrasill? Mas o que você quer fazer lá?

– Quero falar com Kureshima Takatora.

– Kureshima Takatora?! – Mitsuzane gelou. Esse não é o nome do chefão da Yggdrasill?

– Sim. É ele mesmo.

– Mas vocês não eram inimigos?

– Era isso que eu pensava. Mas as coisas mudaram. Nós nos entendemos e nossos objetivos são os mesmos. Eu quero falar com ele a respeito dos Overlords. Tenho certeza de que juntos poderemos achar uma maneira de lidar com eles.

– Entendo.

– Então vamos?

– Sim. Já que não tem jeito...

* * *

Em sua sala na Yggdrasill, Takatora enfileirava todas as cartas em sua mesa para poder visualizá-las melhor. Notou então, que o baralho possuía apenas 52 cartas e que os Jokers não se encontravam lá.

– Os Jokers não estão. Que estranho. – pensou. A não ser que... sim. Já entendi o porquê da ausência dessas cartas. Faz todo o sentido agora. - lembrou-se de um detalhe importante.

Ao adentrar na torre da Yggdrasill, Mitsuzane mandou uma mensagem para o celular do irmão, que ainda observava as cartas sobre a mesa.

"_Nii-san. Estou chegando a sua sala com um amigo. Por favor, não diga que somos irmãos e finja que não me conhece. Eu juro que depois eu explico tudo. – Mitsuzane."_

– Mitsuzane? Mas o que será que ele está fazendo? – perguntou-se, esquecendo-se do detalhe de guardar rapidamente as cartas, quando Kouta adentra a sala abrindo a porta bruscamente como se fosse a própia alegria em pessoa aos berros.

– Takatora! Que bom que está aqui. Eu queria falar com você! – Disse Kouta, aos berros.

– Kazuraba Kouta?! – exclamou Takatora surpreso, literalmente dando um salto da cadeira onde estava sentado.

– Que cartas legais são essas na sua mesa? São incríveis. Posso ver?

– Não toque nelas!

– Ah... tudo bem. – disse Kouta, amedrontado. Aquele tom de voz de Takatora era realmente assustador.

– Quem é esse garoto? – perguntou o Chefe da Yggdrasill, seguindo a mensagem do irmão mais novo.

– Ah, Mitsuzane! Meu nome é Mitsuzane. Desculpe pela invasão.

– A propósito, Kureshima-san, pode nos dizer o que são essas cartas? Elas não parecem normais. Todas tem figuras de animais. – perguntou Mitsuzane, bem curioso.

– Eu até poderia contar, mas vocês devem prometer que jamais contarão isso a mais ninguém. Essas cartas não são brincadeira.

– Mas Takatora, isso é tão perigoso assim? São apenas cartas.

– Não são **apenas** cartas, Kazuraba. Se fosse, eu não pediria tal discrição.

– Ah, entendi.

– Aqui não é o lugar mais indicado pra isso. Vamos para a sala de reuniões, onde teremos mais espaço.

E assim, os três se dirigem para a sala de reuniões.

* * *

**Na sala de reuniões da Yggdrasill...**

Kouta estava totalmente abobado com as instalações da empresa. Nunca tinha visto uma sala tão enorme em toda a sua vida. Ele já não sabia nem mais para onde olhar.

– Uau! Que sala enorme! Que mesa imensa e quantas cadeiras! Tem até um telão na parede. Sugoii! – exclamava Kouta.

Mitsuzane observava Takatora, que fazia uma expressão chateada. O Rider Uva já conhecia tal característica do irmão. Ele nem sempre falava, mas seu rosto já demonstrava todo o seu descontentamento. Michy então já conseguia traduzir os pensamentos do irmão apenas com isso.

– Se eu conheço o Nii-san, ele deve estar xingando todas as gerações do Kouta-san neste momento. – pensou Mitsuzane. E sim, ele havia pensado certo.

– Que piso brilhante! E que teto mais lustroso...!

– Kazuraba! Será que dá pra você ficar quieto? – Questionou Takatora, literalmente cansado dos berros de Kouta.

– Ah, desculpe. – Respondeu ele, envergonhado.

Takatora sentou-se no lugar mais importante da mesa, na ponta, abaixo do grande monitor que havia na sala. No lugar havia um notebook. Ele fechou o aparelho e o colocou de lado, dando lugar a caixa de cartas que trouxera consigo. Mitsuzane e Kouta sentaram-se cada um de um lado da mesa para observar.

– Antes de começar, eu quero perguntar o que vocês vieram fazer aqui.

– Kouta-san queria vê-lo. Ele queria conversar sobre um modo de deter os Overlords.

– E você também é um Rider?

– Sim. Sou o Ryugen.

– Tá bom, mas isso agora não importa. Eu estou bastante curioso pra saber sobre essas cartas. Conte pra gente, Takatora.

O Rider Melão deu um longo suspiro e começou.

– Tudo indica que essas cartas vieram de outra dimensão através da crack de Helheim para o nosso mundo. Essas cartas foram usadas por outros Riders anos atrás e cada uma delas possui um monstro selado, e os Riders podiam usar as habilidades desses monstros para lutar. Por isso é importante que essas cartas não caiam em mãos erradas, pois seria uma catástrofe se alguém libertasse esses monstros das cartas.

– Agora eu entendi! Mas Takatora, nós podemos fazer algo mais divertido com essas cartas. – brincou Kouta.

– É verdade! Por que a gente não joga com elas? – perguntou Mitsuzane.

– Jogar? Vocês estão loucos? Essas cartas não foram feitas para ficar brincando.

– E por que não? Afinal, já que estamos aqui, podemos aproveitar, não é Michy?

– Kouta-san, por que você não joga com o Kureshima-san?

– Comigo? Não. Agora eu não tenho cabeça para essas bobagens. - ele dá de ombros.

– Ah, vai, Takatora, não me diga que está com medo de perder pra mim? Ou pior... será que você não sabe jogar cartas?

– Perder pra você, Kazuraba? Não me faça rir. Você não pode comigo nem em uma luta, por que eu jogaria com você?

– Ah, eu sabia que você estava com medo.

– Está certo Kazuraba. Já que insiste eu jogo, mas não diga que eu não avisei.

– Pobre Nii-san e pobre Kouta-san. Esses dois não sabem o que os espera. – Pensou Mitsuzane.

* * *

**Continua... ****つづく**


	2. Jogo de cartas

**Disclaimer:** **Kamen Rider Gaim** e seus personagens pertence a **TOEI Company** ~ pena... senão eu iria devorar aquele Melão todinho u.u

**Sinopse:** Takatora encontra um artefato misterioso na floresta. Ele está bem ansioso, pois tal artefato foi usado por outro grupo de Riders alguns anos atrás. Mas compartilhar sua descoberta com Kouta e Mitsuzane parece não ser a melhor das ideias...

PS: Esta fic é um presente para os meus amigos **May Fuji** e **Masahiro Usui Hanto Jyou** por me incentivarem a voltar a escrever =^.^=

* * *

**REMOTE**

**Capítulo 2: Jogo de Cartas**

Mitsuzane já estava pensando no grande espetáculo que presenciaria com um jogo de cartas entre seu irmão e seu "melhor amigo". Ele ficaria ali, somente olhando e se divertindo com o que iria acontecer, pois já conhecia os dois. Apesar do sarcasmo da Uvinha, ele quase estava sentindo pena daqueles dois. Primeiro por que ele sabia que seu irmão Takatora era um jogador nível top e um grande estrategista, e também por que sabia que Kouta não era lá muito inteligente e fazia coisas um tanto estranhas durante o jogo. Só o que ele tinha certeza, é de que iria se divertir muito. Enquanto Mitsuzane se perdia em pensamentos, Takatora ia embaralhando as cartas.

– Ei, qual jogo devemos jogar? – perguntou o Rider Laranja.

– Kouta-san, eu conheço um perfeito pra você. Que tal o Burro? – Sugeriu Mitsuzane, tentando segurar as risadas.

– "Burro"? Espere aí, Michy. Por acaso você está insinuando que eu sou burro?

– "_Jamais"_. – pensou Takatora. Burro é o nome de um jogo de cartas. É estranho que logo você não saiba disso, Kazuraba, já que estava tão confiante agora a pouco, eu pensei que soubesse algo tão obvio. - disse.

– Tá, tá. Ok. Vocês não precisam zombar de mim.

– Mas então Kazuraba, você sabe jogar este jogo ou não?

– É claro que eu sei. Só estava me contendo. Eu sou um expert quando se trata de jogo de cartas.

– Sei, sei...

Mitsuzane estava adorando aquilo tudo. Além de querer se divertir se aproveitando dos dois, ele se perguntava se seu amigo conseguiria a proeza de irritar o seu irmão, já que ver o Chefe da Yggdrasill irritado era raridade. Takatora então embaralhou as cartas, alinhou-as em um monte no centro da mesa e sacou três cartas. Kouta apenas observou.

Três minutos depois...

– Kazuraba.

– Hã? O que?

– Quanto tempo você vai ficar parado me olhando com essa cara de idiota? Saque logo as cartas.

Mitsuzane continua observando segurando as risadas. O jogo mal começara e ele já estava com pena do irmão mais velho.

– Ah sim...

Kouta sacou três cartas. Um quatro de paus, um dois de ouro e um rei de paus também. Takatora estava com um dez de copas, um sete de ouro e um valete de espadas.

– Então Kazuraba, não vai começar?

– Eu?

– Kouta-san... por acaso você não sabe jogar? – perguntou Mitsuzane.

– De novo isso, Michy?! É claro que eu sei! Olha, já vou jogar, tá vendo?

Kouta colocou o dois de ouro sobre a mesa. Takatora olhou confuso. "_Essa é a carta mais alta que ele sacou_?" – pensou. E antes que ele pudesse fazer a sua jogada...

– Olha! – gritou Kouta.

– O que?

– O que foi, Kouta-san?

– Essa carta! "Bullet Armadillo". É um tatu! É muito engraçado! – exclamou as gargalhadas.

Takatora não se afetou. Apenas o fitou com o semblante ainda mais sério do que o normal e o olhar atravessado.

– Se eu conheço o Nii-san... ele deve estar pensando: _"Maldita hora em que eu aceitei participar desse jogo"_ – disse Mitsuzane para si mesmo.

Ignorando as observações imbecis de Kouta, Takatora finalmente fez sua jogada. Já que o dois de ouros estava em jogo, ele tratou de jogar a carta sete de ouros. Kouta apenas olhou arregalando os olhos.

– O que foi agora, Kouta-san?

– Olhem. É o sete de ouros.

– E o que há de estranho nisso, Kouta-san?

– É o "Rock Tortoise". Uma tartaruga. Que baralho mais divertido!

– Ah... – Takatora suspirou longamente. Você vai jogar ou não?

– Sim, sim. Deixe-me ver... agora eu vou arrasar com essa carta. – disse, jogando o rei de paus (Evolution Tarantula) sobre a mesa.

Mitsuzane riu e Takatora o olhou confuso. Pensou: "_o que esse filhote de toupeira está fazendo_?"

– Nii-san deve ter pensado: _"o que esse filhote de toupeira está fazendo?"_ – concluiu o Rider Uva, acertando em cheio.

– Kazuraba...

– O que foi? Ah, já sei! Você não gostou da minha jogada, ou está se sentindo encurralado por não poder escapar das minhas grandes estratégias?

– Ah, sim. Muito estrategista. Por que jogou um rei de paus se nesse jogo temos que jogar cartas do mesmo naipe na mesa? Se não tem mais nenhuma carta de ouros, compre do monte. – falou calmo.

– Mas é isso! Eu sabia o tempo todo. Eu só confundi os naipes – respondeu o Rider Laranja.

– Não, você não sabia. – rebateu o Rider Melão.

– Sabia sim!

– E por isso confundiu dois naipes de CORES diferentes?

– Kouta-san está confuso. - brincou Mitsuzane.

– Não estou.

O jogo seguia. Takatora tinha apenas cinco cartas na mão, enquanto Kouta já havia comprado quase o baralho inteiro. Era óbvio que a Laranja perderia e seria "O Burro", mas as maluquices de Kouta durante o jogo pareciam não ter fim, e a paciência de Takatora parecia eterna, até admirável. Qualquer outro no lugar dele teria atirando Kouta torre abaixo, mas definitivamente o Rider Melão era o rei da paciência. Entre várias maluquices e risadas de Mitsuzane, Kouta sacou uma carta, e...

– Float! (Quatro de copas "Float Dragonfly")

– O que foi agora Kazuraba? Algo errado com uma libélula?

– É que eu pensei que fosse uma mosca.

– Mosca? - Perguntou confuso.

– Nii-san deve estar pensando que o Kouta-san é um retardado. - disse Mitsuzane em pensamento.

– _"Mosca? Não pode ser. Será que o Kazuraba além de burro também é cego?"_ \- Pensou o Rider Melão.

– Ei, Kazuraba. Por acaso você não sabe a diferença entre uma mosca e uma libélula?

– Não é isso. É que você disse que esses animais são monstros selados nessas cartas, certo?

– E daí? _"o que eu fiz para merecer isso na vida? Ah, Mitsuzane, quando tudo isso acabar você me paga, ah se paga." _\- praguejou o chefe da Yggdrasill em pensamento.

– Será que se a gente aproximar a carta do nosso cinto, essa libélula levantará voo?

– Por todas as frutas de Helhein! Não posso crer que estou ouvindo isso. Kazuraba, não se atreva a aproximar nenhuma dessas cartas no Sengoku Driver.

– E por que?

– É perigoso! _"sua mula"._ Eu preciso desenhar para que você entenda?

– Kouta-san, é melhor ouvir o que ele está dizendo. – aconselhou Mitsuzane.

– Tá bom. Então vamos continuar. - disse Kouta, virando o sete de copas (Bio Plant) e colocando em jogo.

E antes que Takatora pudesse jogar...

– Olhem!

– Qual o problema, Kouta-san?

– Eu não sabia que também tinham plantas no baralho. Pensei que fossem só animais.

– E isso realmente importa, Kazuraba?

– Não muito...

Mitsuzane observava o semblante do irmão, tentando deduzir o que ele pensava naquele momento. Com certeza quando chegasse em casa, seu irmão o colocaria de castigo para sempre, e, certamente ele já estava começando a se arrepender pela brincadeira.

E Takatora prosseguiu olhando para Kouta com cara de poucos amigos. _"Ainda não posso acreditar que esse garoto seja um Rider. Seu senso de noção é bem próximo do nulo"_ \- pensou.

O Rider Melão joga uma carta. O oito de copas (Reflect Moth (Mariposa)). E Kouta pira.

– Uma mariposa! GENTE, É UMA MARIPOSA! - Pirou aos gritos.

– E o que tem isso, Kouta-san? - Mitsuzane questionou, pois até ele já estava começando a ficar irritado, enquanto Takatora continuava mantendo sua _poker face _habitual.

– Já imaginaram se esse bicho saísse da carta e nos levasse voando pelos ares? HAHAHA seria hilário! - berrou.

– A única coisa que eu imagino agora é que esse animal saiu mesmo da carta e levou o SEU CÉREBRO embora, isso se tiver algum aí dentro! - respondeu Takatora num tom alterado levantando-se da mesa.

– Dessa vez o Nii-san não pensou! Ele realmente FALOU! - disse Michy surpreso, sem que ninguém ouvisse. Parabéns, Kouta-san. Você conseguiu.

– Ei, aonde você vai Takatora?

– Acha que eu tenho tempo para perder em um jogo sem sentido? Está na cara que você nem sequer sabe jogar. E eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar brincando com vocês.

– Ah, já entendi! Assim agem todos os perdedores. Já que não pode ganhar de mim você está tirando o corpo fora.

– Kazuraba Kouta, você é tão burro que nem sequer sabe jogar "Burro". – falou Takatora calmamente.

– Isso não é verdade.

– É verdade Kouta-san. Ele estava te massacrando. Agradeça por ele ter parado antes de te humilhar mais. – disse Michy, irônico.

– Do que está falando Michy? Eu ia ganhar. Pra mim o Takatora não passa de um Melão medroso. – brincou Kouta num tom debochado.

– Não, Kouta-san...

– Esqueça. Não discuta, pode ser contagioso. – mencionou Takatora, calmo como sempre.

– Então vamos jogar nós dois, Michy! Já que o Takatora não sabe perder, nós dois podemos nos divertir mais.

Takatora nem ligou para tais palavras. O Chefe da Yggdrasill apenas limitou-se a encher seu copo de café e degustá-lo.

– Eu passo. Prefiro olhar todas essas cartas. Elas parecem bem interessantes. – observou Michy.

– Vocês dois são muito chatos.

Enquanto isso, Kouta colocava disfarçadamente seu Sengoku Driver em sua cintura aproveitando que Takatora estava de costas tomando café e Mitsuzane estava atento observando as cartas.

– São todos animais muito interessantes. Kureshima-san, não haveria uma forma de nós usarmos o poder dessas cartas na nossa luta? – perguntou Mitsuzane.

– Impossível. Nossos equipamentos de combate não são compatíveis com a tecnologia dessas cartas. Seria perigoso até mesmo se tentássemos fazer tal coisa.

– Vejam que carta mais interessante. – disse Kouta ao pegar a carta dez de paus. "Remote Tapir". Não sei por que, mas me identifiquei com essa carta. Que bonitinha. Para que será que serve? E essa outra carta, o as de espadas? "Change Beetle".

– O nome da carta é "Remote" Kouta-san?

– Sim. Será que essa carta controla alguma coisa a distancia, como se fosse um controle remoto?

– "_Eu gostaria de usá-la para controlar você para fora das minhas vistas"._ \- pensou Takatora, antes de explicar.

– As cartas de categoria ace (Ás) eram usadas por aqueles Riders para se transformar. Eram Undeads poderosos. – explicou Takatora. Mas a Remote... ela serve para...

– Que legal. O que aconteceria se...

Kouta aproximou ambas as cartas do seu Sengoku Driver, libertando a categoria ace Beetle do selamento da carta. Takatora cuspiu o café e quase surtou, partindo para cima de Kouta pegando-o pela gola da camisa, enquanto o monstro invadia a sala e rapidamente quebrava o vidro da torre, ganhando os céus de Zawame.

– KAZURABA KOUTA SEU ENERGÚMENO! Só você mesmo para se identificar com a carta "Tapir", já que nem mesmo uma anta seria tão estúpida quanto você para fazer tal burrice!

– Fique calmo Takatora! Foi sem querer!

– FICAR CALMO?! Eu te disse para não aproximar nenhuma carta do cinto em hipótese alguma! A carta Remote tem o poder de libertar os Undeads das cartas e você ativou a habilidade dela!

– E por que você não disse isso antes?! – perguntou Kouta, antes de ser atirado em cima da mesa por Takatora.

– E você me deu tempo para dizer?!

– Ai... isso doeu.

– Eu vou atrás desse monstro! – disse Mitsuzane.

– O que? Olha Kazuraba, você merecia que eu cobrisse a sua cara de pancada. Eu só não faço isso por que não tenho tempo. Preciso ir atrás daquela criatura para trancá-la na carta novamente.

– E você sabe fazer isso?

– É claro. Não sou uma anta como você. E, além disso, aquele garoto não vai poder contra uma categoria ace sozinho.

– Eu vou com você!

– De jeito nenhum! Se você se atrever a me atrapalhar, eu juro que te transformo em milhares de caquinhos. - Ameaçou.

Kouta não teve escolha senão obedecer. Pelo pouco que o conhecia, ele sabia que era bem capaz dele cumprir a ameaça. Já havia lutado com Takatora anteriormente e se ele já saia quase morto com ele calmo, se o visse nervoso como estava, com certeza, ele passaria pro andar de cima sem nem ao menos ver o que o atingiu.

Takatora pegou um dos locks vehicles do laboratório de Ryouma. Seria mais fácil ir de moto do que chegar de carro, já que o monstro já havia invadido a cidade. Mitsuzane já estava lá, tentando atirar no bicho, um grande besouro que estava destruindo tudo. Ele até conseguiu acertar alguns tiros, mas sem sucesso, não era forte o suficiente. Resolveu ligar para o seu irmão antes que ele saísse. Quando Takatora estava para subir na moto, seu celular tocou...

– Watashi da.

– Nii-san! Estou tentando deter esse monstro, mas não consigo. É um inseto voador e ataques vindo de baixo não o atingem! O que faremos?

– Tem razão Mitsuzane. Então eu já sei o que vou fazer. Use sua moto e tente atraí-lo em direção a Torre da Yggdrasill. Eu cuido dele lá.

– Se você está dizendo. Mas tome cuidado, Nii-san.

– Sim. Depois me espere em casa.

– Está certo, Nii-san.

– Parece que está na hora de corrigir a bagunça causada pelo meu descuido.

– Henshin!

MELON ENERGY

LOCK ON

SODA

MELON ENERGY ARMS

Transformado em Zangetsu Shin, Takatora esperava que o Undead aparecesse por perto para dominá-lo. Não demoraria muito para que o bicho chegasse perto do topo da torre. Um ataque efetivo a curta distancia seria suficiente. Quando viu que a criatura se aproximava, preparou-se para atacar. Kouta subiu até o topo da torre e de longe, escondido, de preferência, observava tudo. Preferiu ficar longe, dada as ameaças de Takatora contra sua integridade física. Não queria correr o risco de levar uma flechada no meio da testa. Nisso, o Undead sobrevoou a torre. Com o vento, Kouta caiu e saiu rolando pelo chão.

– Então ele já está aqui? Bom trabalho, Mitsuzane. Agora é a minha chance. – disse Takatora, mirando sua flecha no meio dos chifres do besouro.

LOCK ON

MELON ENERGY SPARKING

Antes mesmo de começar a cair no chão em direção a cidade, ele lança a carta para selar o monstro novamente, e por fim o problema havia sido resolvido.

– Já pode sair, Kazuraba Kouta.

– Ah... você me viu?

– E como não iria ver?

E viu mesmo, já que com a queda, Kouta caiu como uma bola com as pernas para cima com a cabeça entre elas. Mesmo debaixo da poeira, podia notar-se que era ele.

– Então... podemos falar sobre os Overlords? Afinal eu vim aqui pra isso.

– Sim, claro. E acabou libertando UMA CATEGORIA ACE! Tenho assuntos para resolver em casa. Nos falamos outro dia.

– Então tá. Me desculpe pelos problemas. Eu pensei que nós já fôssemos amigos. – lamentou Kouta.

– Nós somos amigos Kazuraba. Eu só queria que você se comportasse melhor e levasse as coisas mais a sério. Como você queria que eu não me irritasse depois do que você fez?

– Eu entendo. Você tem toda razão. Peço desculpa de novo.

– Tudo bem. Apenas evite fazer algo tão estúpido assim de novo.

– Sim. Eu aprendi a lição.

– Finalmente.

* * *

**E na mansão dos Irmãos Kureshima...**

Os irmãos estavam terminando de jantar. Levantaram-se em direção a escada principal no centro da sala.

– Mitsuzane. O que foi aquilo na Yggdrasill hoje? Por que não quis que o Kazuraba soubesse do nosso parentesco? Por acaso tem vergonha da nossa família?

– Não se trata disso, Nii-san. É que eu ainda não quero que os outros saibam que eu sou um Kureshima. Quando todo esse problema com os Overlords acabar eu conto a eles.

– Entendo. Mas Mitsuzane...

– Eh?

– Da próxima vez que você quiser me ver jogar cartas, traga alguém que REALMENTE saiba jogar.

– Pode deixar! – disse Michy as risadas.

– Anda, vamos dormir.

Takatora colocou a mão sobre o ombro do irmão mais novo e começaram a subir as escadas, cada um em direção ao seu próprio quarto. Mas antes...

– Ah, e mais uma coisa Mitsuzane.

– O que foi, Nii-san?

– ESTÁ DE CASTIGO POR UMA SEMANA!

– EHHHH?! Por que?

– Por você querer me ver irritado com o Kazuraba. Pensa que eu não percebi como você se divertia as nossas custas?

– Não se trata disso, Nii-san, eu...

– Não tente me enganar, pois o pior enganador também acabará enganado.

– Mas Nii-san, eu...

– DUAS SEMANAS! E se eu fosse você não reclamaria mais.

– Não pode fazer isso comigo, Nii-san!

– UM MÊS!

– NII-SAAAANNNN!

– KAZURABA KOUTAAAA!

Mitsuzane esbravejou

* * *

Com tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia, Takatora aprendeu que nunca deve contar determinadas coisas a qualquer um, e também que deve manter a carta **REMOTE** longe do alcance de qualquer pessoa com grau de inteligência duvidoso.

Kouta se deu conta de que precisava MESMO aprender a jogar cartas, aprendeu a dar mais valor aos avisos dos outros e, o mais importante: Aprendeu que é melhor não irritar Kureshima Takatora em hipótese alguma.

E, por fim, Mitsuzane se deu conta de que, se para ele era "fácil" deduzir tudo o que o irmão pensava, ele também se deu mal ao perceber que Takatora tinha a mesma capacidade de percepção do que ele, e achou melhor pensar duas vezes antes de sugerir que alguém jogue cartas com o seu irmão, principalmente se **esse alguém **fosse Kazuraba Kouta.

**owari おわり  
**

* * *

**Bem, tentativa de humor totalmente fail (ou não). Mas valeu a intenção xD**


End file.
